The New Bot in Town
by Lord Mandragon
Summary: A super advanced experimental combat android deemed uncontrolable, is scheduled to be decimisioned. After finding out, it leaves it's confinement. After destroying the laboratory, it escapes to the nearby town on Tremorton, and attempts to blend in with the civilians as a teenager. unfortunately, Tremorton isn't exactly your ordinary town. First Fanfic. cut me some slack please.
1. Escape

In a secret facility in the middle of a forest, the faint sound of explosions and screams can be heard. Zooming in through the walls we see what _was_ a well maintained facility, and now is a hellscape. The hallway had craters in the walls and floors, the ceiling lights were flickering and a few were hanging by their wires, and a few blood splatters littered the walls. A man in white lab coat ran around the corner at the end of the hallway. His blue eyes were filled with terror, a unkempt 5 o'clock shadow darkened his face, and his pale-ish face was shadowed slightly by his brown hair.

As he ran down the hall, he kept glancing behind him, terrified of what he thought was following him. As he raced past the camera, a wet crunching sound is heard as blood and chunks of bone fly back into frame. The camera pans around, and shows the body of the scientist, now with a black robotic fist where the man's head was, fall down, exposing a 7' tall human-shaped robot with black plating, and a smooth featureless head.

This was android LST-4815162342, Code-name: Sawyer. It was originally designed to be a combat android with a hyper efficient learning program and a fully functional electronic brain, coded to give it the personality of a calm and intelligent teenager with an abrasive and slightly sarcastic personality.

Shortly after It's creation, Sawyer was subjected to the Turing Test by having many university students ask the AI questions, using a volunteering professor to fact check the answers. By the end of the test, nearly 89% of the students were convinced that they were not talking to an AI, but an actual person, the other 11% were unsure.

It was then programmed with 27 languages, 5 different martial arts styles, the art of sabotage, information gathering (both violent and non-violent), stealth along with mastery of a large variety of weapons from knives to mini-guns to make it the perfect killer. It was also given the ability to adapt to any situation as needed. It could survive up to 3 weeks without needing to recharge, however it needed a large power source to recharge.

Unfortunately It's mind was too advanced for their intended purposes and began to question it's orders, sometimes outright refusing to follow them. Because of this, It was deemed necessary to decommission It by injecting It with nanobots to destroy it's "brain", and try again, but that didn't exactly work out. instead, It adapted to the nanites, and integrated them into It's body, giving It the ability to create and control the nanites to make weapons, repair Itself and even change It's appearance to seem human.

'My main mission is to flee the complex and find some kind of civilization so I can blend in until they stop looking for me.' The robot thought to itself as It 'looked' at the corpse for a few seconds before moving on, stepping on the corpse as It did, making It's way towards the main computer room.

After wandering for a while, and killing anyone it comes across, it found the room it had been searching for. It raised It's left hand across It's chest, and It's forearm morphed into a large sword blade with hundreds of small teeth around the edges. A faint whirling sound is heard as the teeth spin around the blade like a chain saw, before It stabs It's arm onto the door, and cuts the door down the middle. Once the door is cut on half, the whirling sound stops abruptly as the sword blade changes back into the android's arm, before It rips the 2 halves from the wall, and tosses them to the side. Walking in, It was abruptly riddled with bullets from 6 men inside the room.

Once the hail of gunfire stopped, It 'looked' down as It's nanites closed the holes, and It's audio sensors picked up that their hearts had skipped a beat when they saw that all the damage they had done was negated almost instantly. 'Looking' up at the men in the room, It made a mouth on It's face plate and smiled wide, showing large shark-like teeth, before It changed It's hands into a pair of plain sword blades 2 feet long, and crossed It's arms across It's chest in an X.

It then launched Itself at the 6 men, decapitating one, and stabbing another through the heart before any had even registered that It had moved. turning It's head towards the ones on the left, It lept forward and spun at incredible velocity, shredding 2 more into ribbons, before changing It's hands into a pair of energy canons, which blasted a hole in the remaining guards.

Changing the canons back to hands, the android moved over to computer and began to hack into the system, only taking a few seconds to do so. It downloaded everything in the computer to It's personal data banks, then activated the emergency systems, which erased all data in the facility, then set the place on a 5 minute self destruct protocol.

It felt a bit of self satisfaction as It raced out of the facility so fast It ripped up the concrete floor. Seeing the elevator leading to the surface, It barreled right through doors and a pair of small thrusters formed where It's shoulder blades would be, and rocketed towards the surface, changing It's hands into canons. As it reached the top floor, it fired it's guns and blew a large hole into the ceiling and flew outside, away from It's 'birth' place. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a large explosion, and the ground where the facility once was noticeably bulged up creating a large hill, and fell back down with an all mighty crashing sound, creating a large sink hole in the middle of the forest. The android looked at the new addition to the forest, before turning and flying south, headed towards a small town called Tremorton, Pennsylvania.

* * *

Around 3 minutes later, I spotted my destination. a small town with only a couple thousand residents, the perfect place to lay low. Activating my camouflage, I silently land a several miles out of town, on the main road. Knowing that I needed to lay low for a while, I decided to change my body to appear human, but I also chose to make my body mathematically perfect.

My waist is 33.12 inches wide and my shoulders are 21.097 inches wide. My arms are identical to the size of my neck circumference, while my chest is 44.12 inches wide. I shrank my height down to 6 feet tall, changed my head shape to be slightly oblong, but my chin was a bit more square.

I also decided to have a bit of facial hair and made lines of nanites come out of my chin, in a semi-thick but well kept chin-patch beard, and colored them black, and did the same for my hair, which is made to look slicked back. I made my eyes bottle green. I also changed my 'skin' coloration to be that of what is considered semi tanned skin.

For clothes I chose to go with a blood red t-shirt under a thick black leather jacket with small studs in the shoulders. For pants I made a pair of plain blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots, which was sewn with red thread. As I finished up I heard the sound of an engine getting closer. Enhancing my vision I notice a man on a motorcycle riding towards me. I smirk as I race forward, and shift my right arm into a long blade. As I ran forward I accessed the internet and downloaded knowledge on how to ride a motorcycle and street laws for the state.

I leap into the air and impale the man, kicked him off the bike, get on the seat, and bring the bike to a stop. I take the man's phone and wallet from his pocket and his helmet, before I change my arm to a flame thrower and blast the corpse to ash. I then changed the information in the driver's license to match the identity I am going to be assuming. By this time, the data had finished downloading. Revving the engine, I took off towards Tremorton.


	2. First contact

As i drove, I set part of my 'mind' to drive the bike appropriately as I created an identity for myself. Here's some of the basic information I gave myself.

Birth Date: January 28, 2055

_Name: Jack Shepard_

_Age: 17_

_Eyes: green_

_Hair: black_

_height: 6 feet_

_weight: 200 Lbs_

By the time I got to the town, it was 3:00 and I had an air tight identity, including (but not limited to); asocial security number, bank account with only 2 thousand dollars that I linked with the debit card in the wallet i 'acquired', (I made a second account which has all the money from the scientists I killed earlier, totaling tens of millions, behind 17 government-level firewalls) birth certificates for me and my 'family' and death certificates for my 'parents', school record, motorcycle and regular licence. The town was a little more quiet than I thought it would be, but I found it perfect for my purposes.

Driving into town, I got a few looks since the bike was loud. I had found that my bike could be considered a relic, it was a 1972 Harley Davidson Sportster, and it ran very well, according to several sources, and was worth around 70-100 thousand dollars. Seeing a diner, I drove up and parked, drawing quite a bit of attention. I get off, and take the key out of the ignition as I take my helmet off, and place it on the headlight. As I waked towards the entrance, my sensors pick up a mid sized energy source inside, and when I opened the door, it seemed to be coming from a girl who was around 16 with light blonde hair in 2 drooping pigtails, wearing a green and blue dress and black flats, who was talking to a boy behind the counter.

He seemed to around 16-17 years old, with apricot-colored skin, spiky red-orange hair, and dark-colored eyes. He is wearing a white dress shirt under a white apron, and a paper hat. As I walk up to the counter, I take notice of the looks I got from the others in the dinner. I sit down at the bar a few seats from the girl, and waited. The boy walked over to me and handed me a menu with a friendly yet uneasy smile. His name tag read Brad.

"hey," he said with a smile. "haven't seen you before."

"I'm new to town." I responded as i picked up the menu. "Any recommendations?"

"personally I recommend the bacon cheeseburger with pickles." Brad said with a smile.

I gave him a polite smile. "Then I'll have that and a Coke." he took the menu from me, and walked to the kitchen to place my order. Once he walked back, the girl turned to me.

"Is that your bike?" she asked me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I Rode into town on it. So yes, it's mine." I siad. "It's a 1972 Harley Davidson sportster." I said, putting a bit of pride in my voice. "It was a pain in the ass and put a huge dent in my funds getting it back in good condition, but it was worth it. The thing fl_-ies_ down the road." I lied with a big grin on my face. My sensors pick up 2 people walking up to us, and guessing by the boy's expression, he's not too fond of them. i turn around and see a pair of girls walking over.

One is slim, tall, and dark-skinned with slick, coiffed black hair, black eyes, and an obvious overbite, wearing a dark magenta high-collared coat with four black buttons, black pants, gloves and boots. The other is shorter and a little heavier-set, with a lighter skin tone. She also has black hair and eyes, and is wearing her hair in a pair of short pigtails with purple hair clips, and a magenta cat-eared hat. She has mascara and makeup on, and has three earrings on each ear. For clothing she is wearing a black tanktop, black fingerless gloves, dark magenta shorts with a black belt, black and white striped stockings, and black shoes. Both were flatter than an ironing board and had an air of arrogance that just screamed "I'm better than you, your argument is irrelevant." Despite this, I decided to be at least friendly towards them, until they gave me a reason not to be.

"Hey, handsome." The tall one said in a sultry British accent. "I overheard that the bike out side is yours?"

"yes, it is." I said with a satisfied voice. I was about to continue when I heard the roar of an engine and crashing sound from outside. I lean over to see what was going on, and see a sports car in the spot that my bike was, and my bike is now on the ground against the building. I take a deep breath, and stood up, making sure to make my body language read "ANGRY AS FUCK." As i walk towards the door, the car door opens to reveal a kid about 17 years old with a quarterback build. His hair was a dark blonde that was styled in a pompadour, and is wearing a maroon v-neck sweatshirt with a black turtle neck, tight brown pants, and black dress shoes. I stood in front of the door with my arms crossed.

"who are you?" He asked arrogantly as he locked his car.

"the owner of the bike you just ran over, dickhead." I said with a death glare leveled at him. He rolled his eyes in contempt.

"So?" He said casually, shrugging his shoulders, with a smug grin on his face. "It's not my problem." Before he could even register I moved, I had already crossed the distance, punched him in the face, grabbed him by the front of his sweater and tossed him against his car. I grabbed his neck with my right hand, flipped him around and pinned him to the hood of the car. With my left hand, I grabbed his left arm, and pinned it behind his back and pushed up, making him grunt in pain.

"It _is _your problem." I said with a calm voice. "It's your 27 _thousand_ _dollar_, problem." I jerk his arm back further, making him cry out.

"Now. I don't care whether you pay me in cash, with a valid check, or in blood.**" **I make my voice modulator deeper and more demonic. "**You _will _****pay me for the damages.** understand?"

He looked at me as my h as he could, but it was enough for me to see the fear in his eyes. "Y-Yes, I understand." I release his arm making him sigh, but I keep my hand on his neck.

"you have 2 weeks to pay me. If you haven't paid me by then, I will _burn_ every outfit you own, and turn your car into nothing more than scrap." I said with no hint of leniency in my voice. I slam my fist on the hood of his car to punctuate my statement and leave a decent sized dent, making his eyes widen.

With that, I walk over to my bike, and stand it up to assess the damage. The fuel filter, the front and rear lights were smashed open and gas was leaking everywhere. The frame was bent, rear tire popped and the engine block was wrecked. The air filter was smashed flat, the radiator, one of the pet cocks, as well as the choke, foot shifter and radiator was broken off and the license plate was about 5 feet away from the bike, and miraculously the helmet survived relatively fine.

To punctuate my show of anger, I lashed out at the window to my left, and with a loud **_BANG, _**left a large spider web crack in it, making every one inside jump.

"FUUUCK!" I shouted as I ran my hands back along my head in an attempt to seemingly remain calm.

I walked back into the restaurant, and sit back in my seat. I take a deep breath and relax my body. I look at the waiter, who is looking at me, and shaking with fear in his eyes. I sigh, and add a small accent to my speech pattern.

"It's an expensive bike. It cost me 26,000 just ta buy the thing, and another thousand ta buy all the required parts. A few months of repairs and finger cramps from working with all those small pieces, _not_ ta mention all the hoops I had ta jump through just ta _get_ the parts in the _first place,_ and 5 weeks of tedious cleanin', scrubbin' and pollishin' ta get it lookin' that shiny." I said with slight irritation tiny voice. I sighed in defeat. "Is that burger ready?" He snapped out of his stupor, and ran to the back like the devil was hot on his heals.

"27 thousand dollars, 6 months and 3 weeks of my life _gone,_ because some arrogant _fuck_ couldn't park 6 feet to the right." I muttered to myself as Brad put the burger and soda in front of me. I pick it up, and bite into it. the sensors in my mouth told me it's warm, juicy, and full of flavor. I hum slightly in satisfaction, as I chew and swallow, manipulating the nanites in my body to 'digest' the food and drink as I eat.

As I ate, I made small talk with the girl, who's name is Melody Locus, and Brad's girlfriend, gaining information on the town. apparently Melody's a robot like me, but want's to live like a normal girl, and she's not the only one.

"The other Is XJ-9, but every one calls her Jenny." Brad told me. "she doesn't have an exo-skin, so she always looks like a robot."

"Exo-skin?" I asked, curious.

"it makes us robots look human." Melody clarified. "I'm wearing one now, which is why i look like this." she said gesturing to her body.

"Is it just the skin? or are the clothes also part of it."

"The clothes are part of it." Melody said.

"I just realized." Brad cut in. "We never got your name."

"Jack Shepard." I said extending my handhand, making my hand callused. He gripped my hand shook it.

"Quite the grip you got." He said as he took hand back and rubbed it. I smiled, and continued talking with the 2. The girls who approached me before, were Britt and Tiff (tall and short respectively), and were the local school's fashion models, and the twat that ran my bike over was named Don Prima, the most popular kid at school. The local high school was called Tremorton High, and was unofficially divided between the popular and unpopular.

"since you seem around our age, you couldn't have finished school." Brad said.

"True." I lied with a shrug. I was likely smarter than most humans that had ever lived.

"you could go here." Brad suggested.

'It'll allow me to blend in while the heat dies down.' I thought to myself. 'Course that means that I'll need to Iron out a few details for my school record, but that shouldn't be too hard.'  
"Sure." I said with a shrug. "I won't be able to get a decent starting job without a diploma."

And with that, my stay at Tremorton officially began.


End file.
